


Her Own Hero - Fight Like A Girl

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Has A Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: SHERLOLLY ONE SHOTSherlock goes to Molly for help with a case but comes upon a sight and side of her he has never seen.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Her Own Hero - Fight Like A Girl

Sherlock goes to Molly's house to ask her for a favor regarding a case and sees her in her skinny jeans, red halter top, and a black leather jacket with matching leather fingerless gloves and combat boots. She is sitting on her brand new motorcycle. He stops dead in his track as his brain tries to process it. As she picks up her helmet to put it on, her eyes catch the blue of his scarf and she turns around to look at him, blushing a bit.   
"Sherlock, hi. Did you need something?"  
Sherlock opens and closes his mouth a few times before stepping towards her again. "Molly..I..uhh..I was just coming by to ask for a favor. It's for a case." His eyes gleam and flicker across her form in awe.   
"Okay well um...I was actually going to go for a ride. Its my day off...but I suppose I can swing by the lab. Hop on."  
"Wait, what?"  
"You heard me. Hop on. If you need something at the lab you'll need me to unlock it and supervise. Im not going to abandon my plan for today either so its a compromise. So get on. I have an extra helmet in my garage. Hurry up."  
Sherlock blinks multiple times and furrows his brow. "Right...er..right." He scoops up the extra helmet in the garage and returns to the bike. "I'm taller..shouldn't I.."  
"No way Sherlock Holmes. This is my bike and I'm driving. Get on, let's go."  
Sherlock hesitantly slips behind her and puts his feet up. He looks very awkward and Molly giggles. "You're going to have to hold onto me. I wont bite."  
"I know that, Molls." He replies seemingly shyly as he gently wraps his arms around her waist. Molly smirks and revvs up the bike, riding into the city. She enjoys the wind in her face and the feel of his arms clinging to her middle.   
Many moments later she pulls into the staff parking of the Bart's lot, and kills the engine. Sherlock is still clinging to her a bit. "Sherlock you can let go now." Molly grins. Sherlock removes his arms and clears his throat. "Yes, sorry." "It's alright come on.." Molly hops off and removes her helmet, shaking her hair out. Sherlock does as well, ruffling his curls and looks her over again. "Thank you." "I told you if you needed help, I'd help you, since you're helping others. But sometimes we're going to do things my way."  
Sherlock smirks softly. "I can see that. I cant help but wonder why I never saw this fierce side of you."  
"You did. You just usually see me as the damsel in distress. I admit the times I have been tough with you it was out of worry for your safety. But I'm my own hero, Sherlock. I don't need one. I never have. I've realized that recently. I'm a fighter, and I have been since I was young."  
He nods. "You're right I have seen it a few times. I guess you just give new meaning to fighting like a girl. Youre more than that though, youre one very incredible woman, Doctor Molly Hooper."  
Molly blushes a bit. "Thank You Sherlock. I'm glad we're on better terms now. I enjoy this dynamic of our friendship."  
Sherlock smiles and gently fixes a piece of her hair that was out of place. Molly looks up at him beautifully. He leans down and places a soft kiss upon her lips, completely different from the cheek kisses she's used to. Returning the kiss, she goes on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck. After a few moments they pull back and she looks pleasantly shocked. "So...friendship you say?" Sherlock actually blushes and smirks. "Maybe we can work towards more. Im extremely interested to learn about all of you, Molly. But for now, the case takes precedence." Molly laughs softly and nods. "Fair enough. Damn, I should have worn jeans and leather sooner! Of all things, Sherlock Holmes. You may just be a human man." Sherlock snorts. "Well it does more for your curves than your chunky jumpers most definitely, but you just look the way you feel. I enjoy knowing that you are genuinely happy and confident. Plus your intelligence has always sparked my interest." Molly grins as they walk towards the lab. "Sounds like my type too. We may just have more in common than even we understood, eh?" He chuckles. "That we must Ms. Hooper. That we must."


End file.
